


Fallen Gods

by Notsalony



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phyrexians have lost their vital harmony and symbiosis.  The hole has prevented a sphere.  And now they seek to destroy each other to prove once and for all who should be their true leader.  In the midst of this in fighting, secrets are uncovered, and new plots threaten the multiverse.  And the stirrings of a new beast who hunts in time has forced Omnath to finally intercede to save now only his own world but all worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is background fodder for my Magic the Gathering D&D campaign.

In the time before time there were six forces that wandered the plane of Krast. Each aligned to a powerful burst of mana that they were made of. Each existing as abstract concentrations of their aligned mana, instead of actual beings. Blue mana was controlled by the Ur, a Dragon. White mana was controlled by Akroma, an Angel. Green mana was controlled by Omnath, an Elemental. Red mana was controlled by Ki, a Goblin. Black mana was controlled by Grizel, a Demon. Pink mana was controlled by Emalek, a creature who’s shape seemed to fluctuate with his mood. They spent their days drifting across their plane existing in a state of mutual acceptance if not peace. They were ageless forces that drifted about Krast, influencing things as was their nature. Blue mana making creative designs, White providing life to new creatures, Green creating rolling wilds, Red bringing change to the creatures, Black bringing death, and Pink reshaping the general landscape of the plane. They spoke to one another as they drifted through the higher planes, existing near and through each other as formless shapes. But this sense of eternal peace was not to last.

Emalek was the first to notice it. There was a new structure in a territory that Ur seemed to visit frequently. Over the last few thousand years they’d all noticed that Ur liked to drift to a large clearing at the base of a mountain surrounded by trees. As Emalek drifted across the mountain, changing shapes of rocks here and there he stopped, his mind confused by what he saw.

In the center of what had been nothing but empty land before was a thing that he didn’t know the word for. As he approached he felt it’s name rise up in him. It was a _city_ and it was full of _people_. Lesser beings who walked the material plane, the same as the beasts that Akroma breathed life into in the wilds. But these creatures... they were different. Where life created by Akroma had a buff of white mana, and sometimes a puff of green from Omnath. These creatures had nothing. No trace of any mana in them. Emalek drifted down and focused his attention on the same level with the people who walked the _streets_ of the city. He touched one and watched the creature shiver and have a hard time breathing. Strange... It was such a simple thing how did it stand... How.. He kept ahold of it, other people took notice of the one who was in pain, and watched as he seemed to glow bright pink before bursting into light and vanishing.

Emalek felt it’s passing... Felt something go through him and felt some how changed from it. He pulled back and looked at the edge of the forest where Ur’s blue mass hovered, hesitantly watching his sibling.

 _You created them?_ Emalek frowned at Ur.

 _I did._ Ur shrugged. _I found the lesser creatures to be touched by our mana so I took time and created one that was not touched by mana. They exist as their own limited life force, learning and growing... And with out the touch of mana. It is quite remarkable._ Ur smiled at his creation.

 _You fool. Do you not know what you have done? You have created... This abomination and let it loose upon our world. If left un-check they would dominate our world. And one day rise to cast us out!_ Emalek yelled, his rage making the sky twist and turn.

 _I do not see them doing that. They are gentle and full of peace. Just watch them... please._ Ur pleaded.

 _We will see what the others have to say about this._ Emalek drifted away. Leaving Ur to shrug as he went back to watching his creation, reveling in their complex little lives as they went about their days. He gifted them with knowledge and the pursuit of scholarly things. They were on their way to developing science when Omnath drifted in.

 _Emalek told me... But I didn’t believe it... Creatures with no mana._ Omnath floated near Ur and looked at them.

 _They weren’t ready for it._ Ur turned to his brother. _I think they might be now. Don’t try to put mana in them directly... that seems to burn them out of existence for now. Instead touch them with me and we’ll grant them knowledge of mana._

 _Agreed._ Omnath twisted his essence with that of Ur and drifted through the city spreading the knowledge of mana and how to tap into it into the people. They pulled apart as they came out the other side and looked at one another. _They are with out their own mana but capable of touching it. You will have to let me know what they do with this gift..._ Omnath drifted away, renewing the forest and doubling it’s growth. Ur smiled and watched his children begin to learn how to wield and study mana.

 _It is a curious thing... Emalek said you had created these beings... And Omnath said that you had had him teach the art of mana to them. I am curious as to why I was not asked to help._ Akroma drifted into the area Ur was watching as the creatures harnessed small bits of mana to build larger structures.

 _I wanted to study them on my own.. Give them a chance to succeed or fail on their own.. But Omnath was right, they needed to learn the art of mana, and they did once they were ready. Now I feel they are ready to learn the art of tapping the mana inside themselves._ Ur looked up at Akroma.

 _What mana? Are they not devoid of their own?_ Akroma settled in closer.

 _They have life let them learn to tap that mana._ Ur smiled.

 _And so they shall._ Akroma took Ur’s essence and together they drifted through the city, granting the people a small touch of mana of either white or blue inside themselves, teaching them to touch into it, tapping their own mana cores as well as the natural mana around them. And as they came apart they knew the people would study and learn, and with time they would grow to tap into their own mana and grow even more. _What do you call these creatures?_ Akroma turned as she drifted away.

 _They are the Thran._ Ur turned towards them and watched the decades drift by as the new ideas and mana helped shape the Thran. Ur watched as they lifted themselves up and grew larger and larger, their population swelling as they were better able to defend and protect each other. He looked up as he noticed a storm on the horizon. He felt Akroma and Omnath rushing to him, to try to fend off their angry brother. Ki’s rage was boiling the sky as he came into view.

 _HOW DARE YOU CREATE THESE THINGS!_ Ki raged, his red cloud hurling fire and lightning at the Thran in their great city. His attention so focused on Ur that he failed to notice that he was holding this chaotic storm of rage over them for centuries. But they were not dying like he’d hoped. Though some, did, the rest learned and survived. And were harnessing this red mana till suddenly Ki looked down and realized he was being rebuffed. He went to touch the city again and screamed out in pain as an unknown mana seemed to rise out of the city defending it from him. _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!_ Ki raged.

 _I defend._ A quiet voice rose out of the colorless mana that surrounded the city, fending off Ki’s attack. Ur stood on in marveling, watching as these creatures he’d been nurturing had created their own mana outside the six forces.

 _THIS ISN’T OVER!_ Ki stormed off, creating land slides, earth quakes, and forest fires. But between their other mana sources and this new colorless mana the Thran people soon conquered these threats and set about strengthening their city. Ur sat with Akroma and Omnath as they watched in marvel as this unnamed colorless mana seemed to form a transparent wall around the city, guarding it from the forces entirely.

 _They have learned to defend themselves against us.._ Omnath observed one day, he’d tried to influence the growth of plants in the city but one of the towers had blazed green and the colorless shield rebuffed him. _I’m not sure how to feel about that._ Omnath looked at Ur.

 _Nor am I.._ Ur frowned, studying this new mana from a far. They parted and drifted across Krast, spreading their mana and sewing the seeds of magic across their plane. Ur had decided that if, when he returned, they had reached the level of understanding that he hoped they had, he would reveal himself and the deeper mysterious of the universe to the Thran. When he drifted back to the Thran city he was shocked to find Emalek shaping the mountain, not on a small scale as he was want to do, but causing it to grow and shift till the majority of the mountain hovered over the Thran city, held aloft only by Emalek’s mana.

 _It wouldn’t die by Ki’s hand and the others wouldn’t or couldn’t find the heart to slaughter ._ Emalek glared at Ur. _If they can not, I will._ He growled as he moved over the city, Emalek was so set to his task that he failed to notice he was right over the city. The ends of his essence touched the colorless shield and instantly it reacted. He let out a scream as the colorless mana spread out and he lost control over himself transforming the hovering mountain into a canyon that now circled the city. He vanished off into the distance, his being screaming and shuddering in rage. He wasn’t happy and Ur could only imagine how he’d try to get even next.

He smiled at his children and watched their progress for a little bit before drifting away. While he was gone a dark fog rolled up, spilling at the town only to find it blocked by the colorless wall of power. It was rebuffed again and again as it came at the wall from various angles. The fog rolled around and around the city till it settled over the graves of generations of Thran dead. The fog transformed into a man, walking among the graves, his head crowned with multiple horns and runes of black ink marring his pale flesh. His long raven locks flowing in the slow breeze. His hands black as pitch began to glow with an unearthly amber glow.

 _ARISE!_ Grizel guttural growl of a voice rose above the silence, black fog seeping into the graves around him. Each exploding revealing a decomposing corpse, it’s eyes black and full of darkness. He pointed one glowing finger at the wall and they approached. This colorless mana shield was designed to protect from mana, and while they’d sampled some of his black mana from his attack they wouldn’t have a shield to circle set up to filter out his powers. He sent his army of undead would walk in because even though his magic gave them this pale mockery of life, they were still Thran creatures. His army was almost to the wall when a burst of white light fell between them, warding off any of the undead who walked into the light. Instantly dropping them to un-moving corpses once more.

  1. Grizel stood as he approached his sister, who was taking shape. Her long royal purple hair flowing in the wind, her wings out stretched look like they were made of pure light. Her body bound in white leather with runes shining in an iridescent silver.



_Grizel._ Akroma touched the ground. They faced off against each other, standing their ground and staring each other down. Both paying no attention to the Thran standing in the edge of the shield.

 _You are not welcome here Grizel._ Ur transformed himself into a human, his short wavy hair fading in and out of being, but was as blue as a sky. His clothing made of blue leather he crossed his arms and starred at his black eyed brother.

 _Because you make life and then expect it not to die?_ Grizel tilted his head, the black fog becoming black leather around his pale body.

 _They die just fine. They don’t need any help doing so. Nor will they die in mass._ Akroma’s hair started turning white as her powers gearing up.

 _Leave here Grizel._ Ur’s leather armor began to glow with aqua colored runes.

 _You can’t protect them forever._ Grizel produced spectral wings, and flew off vanishing as black fog and rolling out into the woods, leaving a wake of dead trees and animals in it’s path.

 _He’s right._ Akroma looked at Ur.

 _Grizel can not be allowed to end the Thran._ Ur shrugged.

 _Don’t linger too long..._ She spared a look at the Thran as they stood there in the edge of their shield in awe of what they were seeing, before flying up and vanishing into a stream of white light again.

 _I am Ur, and I will try to keep you safe._ He reached down and picked up one of the corpses, pulling out the black mana and holding it as a black squirming mass. _Be careful with this. It’s dangerous. But it should help your shield protect you from Grizel._ He put the mana on the ground and exploded out into burst of blue energy, drifting away as he saw them come out and gather it. Reburying the dead over time, making sure to put artifacts up to prevent the corpses from rising again. He left range to see them and drifted for sometime. He wasn’t sure how long until he was nearly back to them when he noticed Akroma and Omnath floating around the city, flowing back and forth between them, encircling the city in layers of spells to protect it on top of the colorless shield.

 _Look..._ Akroma pointed to the graveyard. A black and red storm cloud hovering over it, striking the ground with a mix of red and black lightning. Ur reached out with his powers and could feel inside the graves that Ki and Grizel were created something brewing inside the corpses. He felt the swirling black and red mana creating something new.

 _Corpse Buster Demons._ Omnath supplied. _When they’ve amassed enough mana in each one it’ll burst out of the ground, a red black demon who has a Thran’s immunity to the shield.._ Omnath looked at Ur, and suddenly he knew why they were making a green white protection spell on the outside of the colorless spell. Ur looked from them at the Thran, he could see past what was and into the future, seeing how this was going to keep going and going till eventually the Thran were dead and gone and nothing but dust in the wind. Ur needed to fix this, he channeled himself down into his humanoid shape and walked into the city to speak to the elders and to teach them how to make a plan themselves. He came back out what to the other forces was minutes but to the Thran he’d been there for over a decade teaching them exactly how to make their plan.

 _They’re safe for now. We just have to foil this plan._ Ur joined the other two a river of blue, white, and green mana that shaped itself around the city till the city vanished from existence behind the wall of light. They bent their will together and slammed into the grave yard as the new born demons hatched and decimated them. They came apart looking at their brothers who were a burst of rage and were driven off after a while to plot farther away.

 _They will be back._ Akroma lamented.

 _And they’ll come back with a greater force then they’ve shown so far._ Omnath drifted part of himself and regrew the surrounding forest.

 _I have started something that will finally end this dead lock..._ Ur stretched out touched the edge of the city, sensing that they were ready for their end of the plan. He looked at his siblings. _I just need Emalek, Grizel, or Ki to attack me in the city._ Ur sighed. _If they come for the Thran, they will end this fight once and for all... Now all I have to do is to wait them out._ Ur settled around the city.

 _You can’t just abandon the rest of the plane for one city...._ Omnath frowned.

 _If they make me do this... There won’t be any more plane to worry about..._ Ur’s voice filled with sorrow. The other too looked concerned but decided to let it alone for now and shifted to drift away and take care of their own concerns. They weren’t sure what he had planned, and apart of them feared for what it would mean, but they had no choice. They knew Ur wouldn’t do this if he didn’t see something worse on the horizon. So they let him handle it, and time passed as he hovered over the city, obscuring it from the others to hide the plan for as long as possible. Ages went by and Ur waited. He waited and waited and in time the magic arched letting him know he didn’t have to wait any longer.

 _You should have known this day was coming._ Emalek said from his place between Grizel and Ki. He reached out changing the shape of the plane to shelter their armies from attack. _Stay out of this._ He looked to Akroma and Omnath where they stood on the far side of the city. They didn’t make a single move one way or another, simply watching what was to unfold. Emalek smirked, enjoying his victory as he and his brothers approached with their armies marching on the city.

 _Why don’t you join me brother, come and look at what they’ve become and see what they can become._ Ur wavered as he begged.

 _Fine, show me, and then if I want we’ll wipe them from the face of Krast._ He approached. The colorless mana wall moved off of the city as he did, Emalek frowned confused as he approached, failing to notice that Ur, Akroma, Omnath, Ki, Grizel, and the colorless one were now in a circle around the city. He entered the city and Ur put part of himself in the city with him.

 _And what am I supposed to be seeing?_ He rolled his eyes as they scaled down their consciousness down to the point where they were walking the streets and then Ur pulled him along to be in the middle of the city in an ornately carved room of various elements, with conduits all leading to a central circular strip of metal that seemed to float in the air with out any support.

 _You should feel this._ Ur stroked a hand down the metal ring.

 _Fine, what’ll this do?_ He touched the ring just as Ur let go of it. The ring began to move and parts of it coming apart and circling one another creating a vortex in the center of the ring that seemed to pull everything into the room towards it.

 _Meet the door to nothingness._ Ur smiled. _I wanted to ensure that this stalemate ended between us once and for all._ He stepped back. The entire city had been wired into this artifact, it’s power now tied to the six mana sources on the outside of the city, and the one currently in the dead center of the entire thing. Ur knew the price he’d pay, the decimation of his entire plane and the creation of a multiverse of planes scattered and alone among each other. The last thing Ur heard was Emalek’s screams before he felt himself being torn apart, scattered into each plane, awakening as every dragon in every plane in every realm at once. He could feel them all from this swirling vortex of a prison he was in at the heart of the void. This river of blue and colorless mana swirling around him giving him glimpses of the other realms through the dragons’ eyes. He could touch some of them for a moment, feel their lives, touch the worlds... But they always slipped from his grasp. Through one set of eyes he saw what had become of Emalek, torn into three gods who founded the Eldrazi and spreading out from the realms.

He watched as they lost and were bound away. He felt happy that Emalek’s power was contained for now and let himself sleep, lost in a thousand thousand memories of a thousand thousand dragons. And for a time all there was was peace.

Time slipped past them all, the forces scattered and shattered across every plane, and as new planes arose, so did more scattered echos of the forces.

 


End file.
